Hellcat Squadran: With Me
This story is written by User:IceBite, involving first contact with the Krolok, a race of Plague-Worshipping Armored Humanoids. During this encounter, Elle Urec is subjected to a plague known as the 'Frost Death', and the only way Sean Renner can save her life is to recover the cure...from the Krolok Emperor's private storehouse... The Prologue is narrated by Elle Urec. Prologue 55 Years. 55 long years, I've been alive. And, in the last couple years, it's been one battle to the next. When I was born, it was at a time of relative peace. Even after several skirmishes occured between Hellcat Squadran and various threats to the galaxy, I've never really known an actual war. Well, that is until last year. When that 'Prophet of Truth' showed himself, it was the beginning of a whole new war. According to what mom told me, the stakes are now much more dire: Truth's predicessor, Tartorus, just wanted to smash everything. Truth is another matter entirely. He wants to destroy Time, so he can remake the universe in his image. In recent years, I've been getting much closer to Sean Renner. I'm thinking maybe of moving out of mom's place soon and maybe moving in with him... "Elle, we're needed." That was Sean just now. "What is it?" "They say a colony was attacked." "Who was it? The A.O.U.D?" "Doesn't look like it. Reports sent by the Neledia Alliance says the populous was wiped out by a Plague. Despite their reputation, the A.O.U.D. has never been known to use Biological Weapons!" That sounds horrible. We now have a new enemy, and one that plays with plagues to boot. Time to see what this is all about. Chapter 1: The Plague Elle and Sean entered the briefing room. Only a few other individuals were there, specifically Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehogs, the Babylon Rogues, and the Vorlon Kosh. In fact, Sean and Elle realized they were the only Hellcat Squadran Members there, other then... "Elle, Sean, glad you made it," IceBite commented, Allos and Amarra at his sides."I take it you heard of what happened." Elle and Sean nodded. "Yeah, who's so cowardly as to just wipe out a planet with a plague? A planet of CIVILIANS, of all things?" Sonic exclaimed, in semi-outrage. "I don't know, Sonic," IceBite responded, "the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness, back when it was the Shadow Alliance, did attack civilians, but never had any of them, other than maybe Nod, used true Biological Warfare, and with them, only on military targets." "So, what're we going to do about it?" Jet the Hawk of the Babylon Rogues asked snidely. "We tracked ships leaving the planet not long after the attack heading to this location." The Holographic Star Chart zoomed in on an area of space left unexplored for the past 65 years. "You all are going in and investigating what is there, and, if possible, eradicate the threat." "That it?" Silver asked, "You don't have any intel on this enemy we're facing at all?" Sean responded to Silver, "If we did, we probably wouldn't be fighting them." In full agreement, Shadow said to Silver, "He does have a point." Getting the point, Silver said, "Of...of course..." IceBite then ended the meeting by saying, "Ok, if we're done here, prepare for departure. I'll send the exact coordinates to Elle's ship and she'll transmit them to the rest of you. Everyone, dismissed!" ---- Elle and Sean prepared the Solar Corsair for launch. Also on board were the 3 Antrhopomorphic Hedgehogs Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. The Babylon Rogues and Kosh had their own vessels to use. Elle went over the mission several times in her mind: find the enemy stronghold, discover who or what they are, and, if possible, eliminate them. Seemed simple enough for her. However, she felt as if something weren't right. Suddenly, a recurring nightmare she'd had the past week appeared in her mind... She and Sean were fighting a massive, armored figure wielding a massive sword. As it brought its sword down towards them, she and Sean separated. Suddenly, the figure released a massive black cloud from where its mouth would be. The cloud engulfed Sean, who fell to the ground, gagging... She shook her head clear. No reason to let it distract her. It was probably just a dream. However, she felt it was too specific, and because of it, something about this mission didn't feel right. "Hey, Elle." It was Sean. "Are you ok? You seem distracted." "Uhhh...yeah. Yes, I'm ok," Elle responded, trying to gain composure. Sean knew that something was troubling her, but also knew better than to force the point. Elle then spend a few minutes distracted by the dream, when, suddenly, Sonic entered the cockpit and asked, "Hey, what's the hold-up?" That was enough to snap Elle back into focus. "Nothing, just get back with the others, the ship is almost ready." ---- The Solar Corsair, the Babylon Rogues' Starship, and Kosh's Transport appeared on the edge of the system. They soon spotted a large planet, orbited by unknown stations, guarded by unidentified ships. "We must tread lightly," Kosh said to the others over the com, "We must not be detected by those defenders." "How are we going to get past them, though?" Jet asked. After thinking for a while, Elle finally suggested, "Well...Maybe, if Sean and I can concentrate, we can use the Force to temporarilly cloak our ships from these things. However, our ships will have to close in on each other for the field to surround all of our ships." "It is worth a try," Kosh responded, after a moment of silence. The team maneuvered their ships closer in and Sean and Elle projected their Force Cloak. As they approached the enemy perimeter, they realized that their plan was indeed working: their ships remained undetected by the enemy defenses. Finally, the creaft entered the atmosphere, and, once out of range of the patrols, Sean and Elle ended the Force Cloak. As they watched the atmosphere pass by, they saw a fortress appear in the distance. "That must be their stronghold," Elle commented. "Let's take her in, then," Sean said. ---- Elle, Sean, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver left the Solar Corsair, as the Babylon Rogues' Ship and Kosh's Transport landed nearby. Outside the base was a pair of Armed Guards, their faces obscured by their helmets. Sean raised his Crossbow, but Sonic stopped him. "Leave these guys to me." He then sped forward, and, with a pair of homing attacks, put both guards down. "Come on! We don't have all day!" Sonic called back to the group before speeding into the fortress. "Sonic..." Silver said, exasperated by Sonic's haste. Growling, Silver used his Psychokinesis to propel himself after Sonic. Shadow just shrugged, before speeding off as well. Kosh also propelled himself into the structure. The Babylon Rogues, on their Extreme Gear Boards, sped into the structure too. Finally, Sean entered, Elle bringing up the rear. ---- The team entered a circular room. In the center was a circular area that, inside of it, was a symbol, probably the group's insignia. As the group approached, however, a voice spoke out. "So, you have made it this far..." Suddenly, the door sealed behind them, and the symbol openned up. A massive figure, equipped with extremely-ornate armor, and armed with a massive, serrated greatsword, rose from the hidden elevator. From his helmet, a black, billowing smoke was seeping out, but dispersing before it made it too far away. Elle recognized this figure, to her horror, was the figure attacking her and Sean in her nightmares. "Who are you?" Sonic exclaimed. "I am the Emperor of the Krolok Dominion, Walkers of the Plague and Superior to all Life. In your tongue, you'd call me...Emperor Arthur." "So you're the one responsible for that planet who was wiped out by that plague!" Silver exclaimed, outraged. "Yes, that was us. If they were not strong enough to survive, then they were too weak anyways..." With a roar of rage, Silver picked up several crates and psychokinetically threw them at the Krolok Emperor, but the crates just bounced off his armor. "Is that all you can do?" Arthur drew his sword. Elle and Sean drew and ignited their lightsabers. Kosh's Encounter suit's 'eye' flashed, the Babylon Rogues readied their EX-Gears, and the Hedgehogs readied their abilities. Kosh fired a beam from his 'eye', which Arthur immediately dodged. Sonic charged with a homing attack, but, no matter how many times he struck, he couldn't break through Arthur's armor. Shadow released a Chaos Spear. Arthur also evaded that. Elle charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it as well. Arthur tried to dodge, but the tracking abilities of the attack caused it to strike him. However, Arthur shrugged off the attack. Suddenly, more Armored Krolok entered the room. Jet said, "We'll handle these guys!" as he and the other Babylon Rogues engaged the Krolok. "You can't take them on on your own!" Sonic called as he moved in to help. When Kosh and the other 2 Hedgehogs disengaged to take on the reinforcements, Elle and Sean were the only 2 left to take on Arthur. Arthur swung his sword. As Sean leapt backwards, Elle ducked under the blade and counterstruck with her lightsaber. However, when the blade struck Arthur's armor, the blade shut down. Elle barely managed to dodge Arthur's next strike. "Shoot! His armor is made of Cortosis!" Elle deduced, due to the fact that her Lightsaber wouldn't reactivate. Instead, she swapped to her Disc Blades, but left them offline, deciding to use their sharpened ends, rather than their energy blades. "How are we supposed to defeat this guy?!" Sean asked, for once unable to come up with a plan. Then, Arthur unleashed an overhead strike, separating Elle and Sean...Just like in my nightmare... Elle realized. She looked as, suddenly, the smoke around Arthur's helmet began to gather en masse, and Elle realized that he was about to blow it at Sean. And, remembering what Arthur said earlier, she was certain it was some kind of plague. I can't let him infect Sean, I won't let him! Elle thought strongly, then, suddenly, time seemed to slow for her. A bluish Aura appeared around her, and she realized that her Aura Powers were reacting to her thoughts, slowing time around her. Then, without thinking, she rushed over to Sean and shoved him out of the way of Arthur's attack. However, before she could move, time resumed, and Arthur's attack struck her. "Elle!" Sean called out to her, as the breath weapon engulfed Elle. Moments later, the attack dissipated and Elle collapsed. Sean then rushed over to Elle, ignoring Arthur. "Come on Elle, come on, speak to me," Sean said, trying to get Elle to wake up. Then, he remembered Arthur there, who was raising his sword to attack again. "Chaos...Spear!" Sean heard Shadow shout, and a lance of Chaos energy shot forward, striking Arthur, stunning him. "We have to get Elle out of here!" Sean said to him. "You're right," Shadow responded, "As much as I hate to admit it, we're terribly outmatched here. We need to retreat. Jet, get over here." Jet the Hawk then disengaged and approached. "What is it, Shadow?" "The tide is quickly turning to these Kroloks' favor. We need to get out of here." Shadow then picked up Elle's unconscious body. "Sean, you hitch a ride with Jet. That way, we can keep ahead of them while we return to the ships, and we can get Elle back to base quicker." Sean nodded, agreeing with Shadow's assessment and boarded Jet's EX-Gear. Then, Shadow was off, rushing down the hallway. Jet was following him, and the others soon were retreating. Before they could exit the facility, however, it became obvious that Arthur wasn't done yet. Jet caught up with Sonic and asked, "Hey, you have your EX-Gear with you?" "Well, yeah, but why do you want to know..." "Take Sean with you. Me and the Rogues will distract the Krolok Emperor while you guys make it out of here. Hurry!" Sonic nodded, and Sean transfered to Sonic's EX-Gear board, while the Babylon Rogues prepared to accept Arthur's charge. ---- When Sonic and Sean exited the facility, they watched as Shadow, still carrying Elle, plowed through several armed Krolok, making it to the Solar Corsair. Kosh had already boarded and launched his ship, and was supporting the team from the air, firing lightning blasts down on the Krolok. As Sean and Sonic approached the now-cleared Solar Corsair, Sean asked, "So, where'd the Rogues go?" Then, he saw Wave and Storm leave the facility...Wave with Jet's EX-Gear and Storm with an unconscious Jet under his arm. He immediately realized that Jet must have been hit with the same thing Elle was. The teams loaded up on their ships, and retreated from the planet, dodging the orbital defenses, before warping back towarss Earth. As the ships left, Arthur exited the facility, and said, "They'll be back...They'll be needing the cure to help their friends, and, if they want it, it's only here..." He then re-entered the facility. Chapter 2: The Frost Death Later, after the team got back to Kaven Base, Sean visited the Medical Labs. He was greeted by Meditron. "Ah, Sean, what're you doing here?" "So, any progress?" he asked. Although Sean was refering to Elle, Mediron instead refered to Jet. "Well, because of how soon Jet got here after infection, we were able to destroy the infection, so he's recovering." Frustrated, Sean exclaimed, "I meant Elle! How are things going with Elle?!" Meditron was taken aback by the outburst, but, was able to answer, "Well, unfortunately, we tried everything. The disease in her has evolved too far for us to be able to do anything. We've managed to confine it to her body, but, unfortunately, the only way we can help her is if we were able to get the actual cure for it. I'll take too long for us to develop a vaccine with what we got." Grief-stricken, Sean slammed a hole in the wall. Then, he bashed his head into the wall, swearing profusely. Quel 'Zeelom approached Sean and said, "I think it may be best if you just go for a walk..." Sean's only response was, "Fuck off." "No, he's right, I think it would be best if you go blow off some steam...in ways OTHER than punching holes in my med labs." Quel looked sharply at Meditron. "They're my med labs. They were before you were here." Meditron simply replied, "Fuck off..." Sean snarled, "Unless you plan on killing me, I'm not going anywhere..." Suddenly, Elle's voice sounded. She sounded very weak. "Se...Sean?" Sean seemed to forget Meditron and Quel existed for a moment. "Yeah, I'm here," he said quietly and with a lot of worry. With what energy she could muster, Elle said, "May...be...maybe...they're...right...It...may...be best if...you were to...go...for...now..." Reluctantly, Sean said, "If you want me to...but it will NOT be for long." Elle nodded weakly. "Alright," he said. He then asked Quel and Meditron, "So where do you people want me?" Quel answered, "It would probably be best if you were to get some air." "There's air in here," Sean responded. "I meant...outside..." Quel responded, trying to keep his frustration down to try to at least sound sympathetic to him. "...five minutes. I will remove your eyes if you try to stop me after that," Sean threatened, and he left. When Sean was out of earshot, Quel whispered to Meditron, "If he comes back in 5 minutes, you try to stop him." "Why me?" "You don't have real eyes for him to gouge out." ---- Sean exited the building, trying to think of how to help Elle. However, the only thing that came to his mind was destroying the race that did this to her. He realized that that didn't help any. Finally, as he was giving up hope, he seemed to curl up in a ball, and began muttering stuff along the lines of wanting someone to kill him if Elle does die. Suddenly, a random voice sounded. "So, you're giving up? That's not the Sean Renner I've come to know and respect." Sean looked up and saw, balancing on a spire on the roof of the base, was IceBite. He leapt down onto the roof from his perch, and then hopped down next to Sean. Sean stood up and responded, "Say someone poisoned May and you learned she was slowly going to die while all you could do was sit there and watch. How long would you last?" "It wouldn't be the first time I lost someone I cared for," IceBite responded, "And I would work to find the cure as long as she still lived. And, if she died, I'd hunt the bastard that killed her to the depths of Hell and take him down." Somewhat irritably, Sean responded, "You here to offer some glimmer of hope in the efforts to raise my spirits? I'm going back inside in three minutes, so hurry up." "Just some advice: I sometimes find the source of the problem to lead to the solution," IceBite said cryptically, then, to offer him a hand in figuring it out, as he walked away, he said, "Just ask yourself: where were you when this happened?" As IceBite walked away, Sean thought over what IceBite said. All he remembered of the place was that it was heavilly guarded, covered in crates, and... Covered in crates...it was a storehouse! Then, Sean realized, If that was a storehouse, and it was THAT heavilly guarded, what was it storing? A sudden thought came to him... That's where the cure must be... Chapter 3: The Transfer Sean prepared his crossbow, his lightsaber, and a few pistols for the mission. Then, the next day, he visited Elle in the Medical Labs. When Sean tried to enter, Meditron tried to persuade him otherwise. Sean was about to gouge out the 2 lights on Meditron's 'face', when Elle weakly said for them to let Sean in. Reluctantly, Meditron stepped aside. Sean approached Elle. Before he could say anything, Elle spoke up. "I...I heard...what you...were planning...and...it's suicide..." "And yet it can help you, so I will be going." "I'm not sure...if...there is...anything...that can...help me..." Sean was shocked by this. It was as if Elle didn't expect to survive. "Don't say that. I haven't wanted someone to say that less then when Sasha said I should dye my hair blonde." "If...you...fail, I'll...die...If you succeed...I'll...likely be...dead...by the time you...get back..." "Don't you give up on me." "I've...only...accepted my...fate...You...on the...other hand...must live...If...you die...then my...death...will have been...in vain..." He knew Elle had pushed him out of the way when Arthur breathed his breath attack, but, it was almost as if Elle wasn't acting on instinct then...as if she KNEW the consequences of what she did. "I don't understand," Sean said, "What do you mean?" Elle thought for a moment before saying, "You...remember...that story...the one I...told...of my mother and father...when...dad...foresaw...mom...being in...ciner...ated...by the...Locust? Then...when the time...came...he took...the hit...almost died?" Sean saw where this was going. "Dammit, Elle...you don't mean..." "I...saw Arthur's...attack...coming...before we even...met the...Krolok...I knew...that if...I...took...the hit...I'd...likely...die...But...I could...not...let you...die when...there was something...I...could do..." "Elle..." Then, Elle weakly reached out and lightly grabbed Sean's arm. As Sean held Elle's hand in his, Sean could feel something transfer from Elle to him. It wasn't the plague, he knew that, but it felt...familiar... "Just...promise me...that...no matter...what happens...to me...you keep...fighting...PROMISE ME..." Sean took her hand in his, and said, "I...I promise...I will be back with a cure, Elle." Elle smiled weakly...before slipping into a coma. Then, Quel and Meditron rushed in. Meditron turned to Sean and said, "We'll try to stave off the disease, you go find that cure. Hurry!" Sean nodded, and made for the hangers. ---- Sean arrived at the hanger Elle usually kept the Solar Corsair in. He looked around, and, seeing the supplies weren't loaded up yet. He decided to load them up. Suddenly, as he tried to drag a crate up the ramp, it began to glow green, and floated in. "How about I help with that?" said Silver the Hedgehog. Sean asked the anthropomorphic hedgehog, "You gonna attempt to come along?" Silver responded, "Yes, you're not the only one losing a friend if Elle dies. Besides, you can't do this on your own." Sean asked, "You are a psychic right?" "Yes, actually. Why do you ask?" Silver answered. "Then you should know we're not friends." "True, but don't think I'm doing this for you. Elle is in fact my friend too, and I won't just let her lay in that hospital bed dying without me trying to help do something about it." Then another voice sounded. "And ye 2 are not goin' anywhere without me. The kid's been quite nice to me, and I ain't gonna let 'er die without a fight!" said Mr. Gibbs, as he entered the hanger. He was armed with his Lightsaber Cutlass and his Flintlock-style Plasma Pistol. "Ok, if everyone could exit whatever crate they're hiding in, just do it all at once," Sean said. "I'm not in a crate, but I'm coming nonetheless," said the Genetic Hero Titan. Sean commented at the massive Cyborg, "Can we even fit you on?!" "Do not worry about it. On one of your trips while Elle stayed at base, I aided Elle in finding another artifact. I can fit onboard the ship." "One can hope. How many more of you are there?" "I'm going too!" It was Jet, flying into the hanger on his EX-Gear. "Ok, you're expendable, because you freak me out." "Be careful! I'm really only going because I don't think it's fair that I was cured in time and Elle wasn't. Besides, I deserve to get a little payback for what those things did to me." "Doesn't mean you don't get cannon fodder duty." Another voice sounded, "Wow. You got a lot of people wanting to help. Room for one more?" It was Tory, Elle's technical Grandfather (because of the fact he created Holly). "If I have to." Sean then looked over his team: 2 Anthropomorphic animals, a massive 4-legged cyborg, a drunken pirate with a ton of connections, and a kid that can transform into a massive electrical beast. Maybe his chances have improved, somewhat. "Ok, everyone, let's go." The team loaded up onto the starship (Titan indeed fitting onboard), which lifted off (quite effortlessly, to Sean's relief), and rose to the upper atmosphere. When he was leaving Earth's orbit however, another ship caught up to the Solar Corsair: Kosh's Vorlon Transport. Realizing the Vorlon was coming for the ride, Sean just nodded and put the coordinates in. Elle had showed him a couple times how to operate the ship. Time to see what he learned. The ships soon slipped into Phase Space, and were moving at top speed for the Krolok Planet. Chapter 4: The Bounty Hunter The Solar Corsair dropped out of Phase Space, Kosh's Transport following suit. "What happened?" Silver asked, "We can't be there yet." "The ship was set to drop out of Phase Space if it detected Krolok Ships. Apparently, it detected Krolok Ships," Sean explained "Where are they, then?" Jet asked. Suddenly, a squadron of fighters appeared and dived at the Solar Corsair. They were Krolok in design. "An ambush!" Sean exclaimed, "Hold on, we can't leave until they're destroyed, or they can warn the Storehouse!" The fighters swarmed the Solar Corsair and Vorlon Transport. The Vorlon Transport's Lightning Ray was more than a match for the Krolok Fighters. And the Klingon Disruptors and Covenant Pulse Lasers of the Solar Corsair were no laughing matter either. However, as the battle raged, suddenly, one of the Krolok fighters broke off from the attack. "Look! That fighter's tryin' to leave the battle!" Mr. Gibbs pointed out. "If it escapes, our mission will likely fail!" Silver reminded the team. Sean tried to pilot the Solar Corsair to intercept the fighter. However, the Krolok fighter horde surrounded the craft, forcing it to disengage. Sean slammed his fist as the fighter charged up its FTL Drive...then looked dumbfounded as a pair of lasers streaked towards the fighter, skewering and destroying it. Was Kosh's ship able to disengage? Sean asked himself, before realizing, No, Kosh's Transport uses those Vorlon 'Lightning Rays', and that was a regular old laser. Where'd it come from? Suddenly, another ship sped into the battle: its cockpit looked vaguely like the head of a hawk, and 2 pylon-like stuctures protruded from the sides. The pylons emitted a few more lasers, which struck the enemy fighters, while avoiding the Solar Corsair and Kosh's Transport. Within a few minutes, none of the Krolok Fighters survived. "Hey, thanks for the assist," Sean sent in a transmission to the pilot of the hawk-like craft. A female voice responded, "Any time. I've been fighting these things for a couple months now. Good to see the rest of this galaxy has taken notice of them." "Who are you, anyways?" Sean asked over the com. "My name is Samus Aran," the other pilot responded, "So, what're you doing so close to Krolok Space?" "We're going after the Krolok Frost Death Cure in their storehouse!" Silver answered before Sean had a chance. "You know where it is?" Samus asked. "Not with certainty, but we have a pretty good idea," Sean elaborated. Samus responded, "Well, recently I've been hired to locate that cure. Why are you looking for it?" "Someone very close to me has been infected, and I don't have much time left to find the cure," Sean replied. After some silence, Samus replied, "I'll see what I can do to help." "Thanks. If the Krolok have THIS many patrols, we'll need all the help we can get." ---- "Ok, I'll keep up, Samus, out." When the transmission with Sean ended, Samus sent a transmission to her employer. "I found the team. So, you said to support them and ensure they make it back with the cure in less than 3 days?" "That's right, Samus," responded IceBite, "Ensure that their mission succeeds, by any means necessary." Chapter 5: Infiltration The Solar Corsair, Kosh's Transport, and Samus Aran's Gunship exited FTL over the Krolok Stronghold. "Ok, how are we supposed to get in this time?" Silver asked. "How'd you get in last time?" Samus asked. Sean sighed, responding to Samus, "With my dying girlfriend. So as of now, no fucking idea. Blow holes in them?" Suddenly, Kosh spoke up. "I have a way." Just then, a pair of Vorlon Cruisers materialized from Quantum Space across the planet from their destination, obliterating the Krolok Stations there. All the planet's fleets then converged on the Vorlon craft. "Sorry bastards are gonna get their asses kicked..." Sean said, refering to the Vorlon craft. "Do not underestimate the power of the First Ones. Now, with that openning, let us get to the planet's surface," Kosh responded. With the defense fleet distracted, the trio of craft slipped in undetected. When they were beyond the range of the defenses, the Vorlon Cruisers pulled out, knowing that the trio can get themselves out again. ---- The trio of ships approached the stronghold again, and landed in front, like before. Again, however, there were guards. This time, a lot more. "We can't get in with that many guards," Silver said. "Some of us must stay behind," Titan said, "To challenge the guards. I will gladly do so." "I'll help with the distraction as well," Jet responded. "Don't forget me," Tory said, electricity crackling across his body. "I'll go inside to find the cure," Silver said. "I be going with ye," Mr. Gibbs said. "What about that Emperor Arthur?" Jet asked. "Someone's gotta take care of him." Sean replied, "That motherfucker is mine..." ---- When the team left their ships, Jet, Tory (in his Shock-Claw Form), and Titan charged the guards, joined by an Armored Figure they could only guess could be Samus Aran. Kosh joined up with Silver and Mr. Gibbs, as they entered the complex. Then, finally, preparing his crossbow, Sean prepared to enter the facility to challenge Arthur. Elle's last words to him before he left returned to him. "Just...promise me...that...no matter...what happens...to me...you keep...fighting...PROMISE ME..." Sean nodded at the thought, and muttered the response he gave her again. "I promise I will be back with a cure, Elle." Then, he entered the facility. ---- When Sean, Silver, Mr. Gibbs, and Kosh came to a fork in the halls, Silver nodded to Sean. "Good luck," he said. "Come back with that cure or not at all." "Believe me, I plan on finding that cure." With that, Sean ran down his hall. Nodding at Sean, Silver led his team down the other. Chapter 6: The Duel Sean entered a particularly familiar room: the room that he and Elle originally fought Arthur in. "So...you have returned..." From the rafters, Emperor Arthur leapt down at Sean. "Damn straight," Sean responded. "So, you're here alone? After what happened to your companion? Either you are very brave, or very foolish. I would guess foolish..." "Keep telling yourself that." "Hahahahah, your courage is...amusing. However, you cannot hope to defeat me. Not by yourself, not even with a team of your people." "Who said this is courage? I'm just pissed." "Pissed? Hahahah...to let your emotions drive you to this...this is why you challenge me alone? HAH!" Arthur then drew his massive, serrated sword. "That just makes it all the more easy to destroy you." "Why not explain your reasoning behind attacking in the first place, your royal ass-ness." While Sean said this, he ignited his lightsaber. "We are the Plague Walkers. Our reasons are our own. Even if we have no reason for our actions." "What a sad existence. I have real reasons for what I'm doing." "Yet your race is susceptible to disease. Our race is superior, and I am set...to PROVE IT!" Then, Arthur lunged, swinging his massive sword at Sean. Sean responded by dodging, and using Force Push on his legs. However, Arthur's blade continued swinging. Barely ducking under the blade, Sean continuously dodged the attacks. He swung his lightsaber, too late remembering Elle's warning from earlier: "Shoot! His armor is made of Cortosis!" The ligthsaber promptly deactivated upon impacting Arthur's armor. "FUCK ME!" Sean shouted as his lightsaber puttered out. He then unnslinged his crossbow and slipped into the shadows. Temporarilly leaving Arthur's sight, he climbed into the rafters. However, Arthur soon found him. "How about you join your companion!" Arthur then inhaled VERY deeply. Sean realized he was preparing the attack he infected Elle with. Thinking fast, Sean fired his crossbow. The bolt slipped in between the neck armor and helmet, and, soon, Arthur began gagging. "Next one's in your eye, you bastard!" Sean shouted at him. With one more gag, Arthur swung his massive blade at Sean. Sean dodged the attack, as the massive blade destroyed the rafters he was on. Sean crashlanded on the ground hard. "No...matter..." Arthur said, his voice ragged, "You will still meet your companion...SOON!" Arthur prepared an overhead strike that would cut Sean in half. "Motherfu-" Sean prepared to say, however, he never finished. Suddenly, a glowing blue energy surrounded him, and, immediately after, a massive wave of blue energy shot out, knocking Arthur back. He recognized the power: the power of Aura. He also knew he had no Aura Powers...then, he remembered to how, before he left, when he visited Elle, something transfered from her to him when she had him grab her hand. He now realized what happened. "Oh god, Elle, what did you do? Wasn't the point of this to have you stay alive?" He muttered to himself, as he recognized the work of Aura Transfer. Arthur groaned as he got up. "Gah...how did you...no matter, I will still defeat you!" He then lunged at Sean with his sword, but Sean dodged and released an Aura Lance. Arthur staggered from the hit, but he was able to stand back up. He then charged at Sean. "SIT, ASSHOLE!" Sean shouted as he leapt it up and charged and fired an Aura Sphere. Arthur attempted to avoid the Sphere, but it tracked into his back. However, he was able to stand up again. Frustrated, Arthur asked, "Why are you so intent on fighting me. If you want the cure, why bother?!" However, before Sean could answer, the door and the debris from the rafters which were blocking the door glowed green and shot away. "Sean, we got it!" Silver exclaimed. "About damn time!" Sean responded. He then turned to Arthur, and responded, "Payback, asshole!" He followed Silver out, then he used the Force to seal the door shut behind him. As he ran for the exit, he heard banging from behind the door. When he got outside, Jet flew up, revealing that the 'distraction' killed hundreds of Krolok soldiers. Jet gave Sean a thumbs up. "Let's get the fuck out here!" Sean shouted. Jet nodded and shouted to the strike force, "Ok, we got the cure! Let's get out of here!" The teams returned to their respective ships. As soon as everyone was loaded up, the 3 ships lifted off and made their way away from the stronghold. Sean watched as, as they moved away from the landing pad, Emperor Arthur bashed the main door down. Sean just flipped off the Krolok Emperor...but then saw that the Krolok Fleet was now concentrated on where the team was exiting from. "FUCK....ASS," Sean shouted. As the Krolok Defenses targetted them, however, suddenly, the 2 Vorlon Cruisers from earlier, seeing the reconfigured defenses, attacked the defenses again. This gave the group an openning. "FLY!" Sean ordered, and the 3 craft managed to pass the defenses, and, with the Vorlon Cruisers, entered FTL, en route to Earth. Chapter 7: Recovery Meditron desparately tried to keep Elle stabilized, but the plague was spreading rapidly. She only had mintues, if that to live. He began to doubt that Sean would get back in time. Suddenly, Sean, Silver, Mr. Gibbs, and an unknown female appeared. Sean shoved a flask of blue fluid at Meditron. "GIVE. IT. TO. HER. NOW," he demanded. Meditron quickly grabbed a syringe, and injected a significant amount of the cure (but not all), into Elle. For a moment, nothing happened. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Someone get the gun ready..." Sean was ready to say. Suddenly, Silver's ears twitched. "Wait a second." He moved over to Elle, and placed an ear near her chest. After a few seconds, Silver's expression brightened. "She's breathing!" he exclaimed. Sean fell to the floor, a feeling of relief sweeping over him. "If anyone tries to remove me from the room, they lose their ears." Quel seemed to be about to whisper something to Meditron, but Meditron slapped him before he could. Elle's breathing and pulse quickened as the cure eradicated the plague. Her paled skin returned to normal, and, soon, her eyes began to open. "Thank you god! In Nomine Patriis et Filli Spritus Sancti." Sean then crossed himself. Then, hearing Sean, Elle said in a voice that sounded like a mixture of shock, disbelief, and, mostly, happiness, "Sean? You...you...did it..." Now kneeling at Elle's bed, Sean said, "Told you I would." Then, Sean's tone turned serious. "Elle, that Aura Transfer did help me, but were you trying to die?" Everyone seemed shocked by this. Originally, no one noticed Elle had performed Aura Transfer, but now, it was out in the open. Elle responded, "I was certain I was going to die anyways. I wanted to eensure that my Aura would not be wasted. Transfering it to you was the only way I could ensure that, even if I were to die, I could still do some good here. That was why I tried to have you promise me you'd keep fighting." Sean sighed. "Well, I don't see the point in arguing. What happens now?" "I'm not sure. Honestly, I was uncertain I would make it this far." Elle actually still seemed exhausted, as though she never got any real rest while ill. Sean responded, talking as much to Elle as to Quel and Meditron, "To be clear, I'm not going anywhere this time." Just then, IceBite entered the Med Labs. However, he concentrated on Samus. "Thank you for your help. Here's your pay." Everyone (except Sean, who seems to no longer be easilly surprised) seemed shocked by this: it turned out that it was IceBite that hired Samus. "Figures," Sean responded. With this, Elle fell asleep and everyone, except Sean, left. Sean remained by her bed, keeping her company. ---- Elle, now somewhat recovered, was fighting in the training area again. She'd been resting in the med labs, since she was cured, for the past week. Now, she was trying to catch up on her training. She beat down the drone she was battling, and, soon, it was smashed to bits. As droids came to clean the training drone up, Sean entered the room. "You can take a break, you know." "What? That drone can be repaired..." "Not what I meant." "What do you mean?" "I mean that you're putting too much pressure on yourself with this constant training." "Just trying to make up for lost time..." "Elle, you were dying. That's not lost time." Elle sighed. "I know, I know..." She went and sat down on a bench placed nearby. "It's just, I still haven't felt totally 100% since I was able to leave the Med Labs." "It's probably because of the transfer, you know." Sean sat down next to her. "Yeah, my Aura still hasn't recovered yet." "And that is because a chunk of it is in me." "I know...I just want to feel 100% again..." "Well, killing yourself training all day, every day is no way to fix that." Elle sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right..." "So, what do you want to do today that does not involve fighting something?" "I'm...not sure..I guess I'm a little hungry. Haven't eaten in a while..." "Well, in that case, Sasha wants me to give you the Boondock stew." "The...what?" "Task Force Boondock's stew. It's what we eat on long term missions." "Ok...what's in it?" "I have no idea." "I was afraid fo that..." "Don't worry you won't vomit." "I hope not. I haven't eaten anything recent enough TO vomit..." A moment later, Elle and Sean began laughing at the comment. As the 2 laughed together again, just like before, Sean thought, "What the hell would I do without you?" Characters *Elle Urec *Sean Renner *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Kosh *Leinad Llehctim *Allos *Amarra *Emperor 'Arthur' *Holly *Quel 'Zeelom *Meditron *Tory Lund *Joshamee Gibbs *Titan *Samus Aran Category:Stories